Old Habits Die Hard
by dancingbunnies
Summary: Fili and Kili were mischievous little things when they were young, being a constant pain and joy at the same time to those around them. But even as they mature.. old habits die hard. These are little drabbles/oneshots of the two and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Of rain and colds -**

_"Fili, Kili, get in the house now lest the both of you catch a cold and I won't be sticking around to help either of you recover from it!" _

_Neither of the two barely responds as they continued to prance around the yard which settle neatly beside their cosy little home which they lived in with their mother._

_"Fili!" A voice shrieked across the yard again and the older of the pair stopped, his light coloured hair damp and stuck to his face._

_"But- mom," he whined, "Kili and I haven't played under the rain in ages!" _

_His younger brother came to a pause beside him and nodded his head innocently, both attempting to gain the consent of their crossed mother to play in the rain._

_"The last time the both of you stayed out in the rain, you were in bed for a week!"_

_"We promise we won't get sick mom!" Kili beamed adorably, causing their already frustrated mother to groan and retreat back into the house, leaving the brothers to cheer, their child-like voices filling the air as they resumed running around._

_"I wish we could do this every day!" Kili squealed, lifting his hands up in the air as he turned to face his older brother._

_"But Uncle Thorin said he will take us out of home soon where it doesn't rain often and where we will soon grow hair on our face," Fili stopped short, placing his small hands on his hips, and scrunching his nose up._

_"Ew, I don't want hair on my face," Kili scowled and placed his hands on his cheek, squishing it so that his lips move into an 'O' shape which made Fili chuckle, "But did he tell you where he would bring us?" _

_"I don't know, he never said where to. He only said he wanted us to accompany him on his adventures," Fili cocked his head to the side with a frown._

_"I like adventures!" Kili giggled and let out a long squeal as he leaped into the air and tackled his older brother, to which both of them fell onto the muddy ground, and they laughed away._

* * *

"Everyone hurry, it's starting to drizzle, we must find shelter," Thorin broke the silence.

The exhausted dwarves merely nodded, apart from Ori who clapped his hands in glee, asking if there would be supper.

"We can camp out for the night under those massive stones," Kili pointed out, his sharp eyesight benefiting to the team's search for shelter.

"There should be no trouble around here," Fili added, earning a loudly audible satisfied sigh from Bilbo who was in the back of the line.

"We shall camp there. Move swiftly now, you don't want to be caught in the rain!" Thorin barked, with a bit of concern laced in his tone.

At that moment, Fili and Kili exchanged glances, grinning and sharing a thought only the both of them would understand.

Moments later, when everyone was settled under shelter well before the rain had started to pour and a fire had started, Fili scanned the area, and silently slipped away from the group and into the exposure of the rain.

Kili who had seen it, also sneaked away, to where his brother stood drenched to his bones.

"What are you doing out here, brother?" Kili queried, squinting as the rain pounded mercilessly on his face.

"Wonder what would old uncle Thorin's reaction be if we fell sick?" Fili cast a smug glance at the younger, who soon shared the same excitement.

"Will he be concerned?" Kili snickered, clapping his hands gleefully.

"The old man always had a bit of a soft side to him, it's time to bring it out, Fili and Kili style!" Fili said proudly.

"Where is Fili and Kili?" Bilbo asked while everyone was busily gobbling down their meal, too engrossed to realize that two members of their team were missing.

Thorin did a quick scan through their surroundings and immediately got up, "Are they tending to the ponies?"

"The ponies are all here," Balin pointed out meekly.

Thorin closed his eye and exhaled slowly, "When I find the two idiots I'll have them thrown to the Wargs in our next encounter with said monsters!"

It was not long before the whole company heard a low and slightly hysterical scream that was much too alike to the voice of the Dwarf Prince.

"WHAT ARE THE BOTH OF YOU DOING RUNNING AROUND IN THE RAIN LIKE FOOLS?"

"We're playing in the rain! Haven't done it in ages," A faint voice replied, which belonged to either Fili or Kili's.

"GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE THE BOTH OF YOU FALL SICK."

"_I always knew he had a motherly side to him," _Bofur whispered, causing the whole company to erupt into silent fits of laughter.

"We won't fall sick uncle, we promise!"

To which Thorin screamed bloody murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I was a bit taken aback by the response towards this little idea of mine (my ideas never really end up getting much appreciation), and I am ever so happy to know that you all are enjoying this story! I read all of your reviews and they're all very lovely. Thank you all for taking your time to read and leave a comment, and all the favorites and follows are also very much appreciated (: My language and vocab range isn't exactly the best, but I hope it suffices in making this idea of mine at the very least, tolerable! Do continue to review, (they make my day and they are what keeps me writing!) and I will try my best to make this story stay interesting!**

**Oh, and yes, Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman as Kili and Fili were definitely the eye candy in the Hobbit movie! Not to mention Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield as well (; **

* * *

__**Of sacrifice and care -**

_"Didn't I tell the both of you not to play in the rain? Now look at what you landed yourself into!" _

_Fili glanced up from under his blanket, nose red and face weary. Beside him, Kili lay limp, snoring lightly._

_"It won't happen again mom," Fili sniffed, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his pyjama._

_Their mother stood, arms crossed and near exasperated, "That's what you said the previous time!"_

_"Sorry mom, we didn't intend for this to happen," Fili yawned, sat up, and rubbed his eyes, then looked at his mom with his eyes half closed and mouth jutting out slightly._

_"I don't have the money for your medical expenses! One of you is enough, but BOTH of you? You're both grounded for a month!" She let out a long sigh._

_"I don't mean to be rude mother, but.." Fili glanced down at his brother whose hand was dangling from the side of the bed and mouth wide open, "Could you lower your voice? Kili is sleeping. You can scold me later when Kili isn't around," he yawned again, and tugged his brother further into the bed to prevent him from falling off._

_Their mother's expression softened at his actions, knowing that they were after all only just children. _

_"Get more rest, Fili, I'll wake the both of you up again for dinner," she said with a slight smile and left the room, closing the door behind her._

_Fili sat still for a couple of minutes, before reaching his toes down onto the cold wooden floor and clumsily making his way to the bathroom, where he took a huge clean towel and small pail._

_He filled the pail up with cold water, and then slowly trudged back to where Kili lay unconscious on their shared bed. _

_"Kili," he shook his brother._

_"Mm," was the only response he got._

_"Kili," he said again, this time louder and slightly more aggressive in attempting to get him up._

_"Mmm, I'm riding on ponies," Kili grumbled and turned such that his face was flat down on the pillow._

_Fili clenched his teeth, and stared off into space with an exhausted and glum expression before using all of his strength to turn his brother over, who continued to be deep in slumber._

_"Fat," he mumbled while soaking the towel in the cool water and squeezing all the water out, then unceremoniously slapping the towel onto the forehead of his younger brother._

_Kili grumbled more and his eyes fluttered open, squinting from the sudden exposure of light._

_"Pony? Wha-" the younger glanced around, trying to make sense of his surroundings._

_"Go back to sleep," Fili climbed back onto the bed, trying to make himself comfortable again._

_Kili only just managed to realize that there was a damp object on his forehead and peeled it off, giving it a long look of curiosity before asking, "What's this for?"_

_"It's to make your head less hot," Fili muttered matter-of-factly._

_"Oooh, that's so cool," Kili giggled, smacking it back onto his forehead, then deciding that it was not enough and unfolding the towel, smacking it onto his whole face, "It's rather big though."_

_"It's the only one I could find. Go to sleep, Kili."_

_The pair remained silent for awhile before Kili sat up again and shook his brother._

_"What?" The blond responded, slightly annoyed that he had been woken from his short slumber._

_"Don't you need one too? Your head felt very hot just now when mom was giving us tea."_

_"There's only one. It's okay, you can have it."_

_"Hmm, this thing is big enough though.."_

_Two hours later, their mother came into their room to wake them for dinner and was greeted by the sight of her two sons laying in bed with a huge towel draped over both of their faces._

* * *

"The both of you would be the death of me!" Thorin roared as the two brothers sat huddled together under the shelter of massive rocks that they had found not long before.

"C-c-cold," Kili's teeth chattered as he pulled his cloak closer to himself, as if it would help.

"Fancy the both of you running off into the rain while we are on an important quest to gain back what was rightfully ours! Shame on you! Now both of you have caught a cold, and what do you supposed I do?" Their uncle stood towering over them, face fuming red.

"S-s-sorry uncle, we w-won't do it ag-g-gain." The older of the two shivered.

"Well, you better not! Now go get some rest, the both of you, I don't want two sick and men who are unable to walk straight on my quest!"

"Y-yes uncle," Fili and Kili said simultaneously, and Thorin stalked off, still mad.

"I g-guess our theory of uncle Th-thorin being m-motherly has proven wrong," Kili sputtered, shaking from the cold.

"I didn't k-know it would be th-this c-cold," Fili replied, scooting closer to the latter.

The two unanimously decided to sleep early that night, and were deep in slumber way before any of the other dwarves.

Fili awoke in the middle of the night, glancing around and noticed Thorin sitting not far from where him and his companions were, keeping guard. His lips pulled up into a slight smile. _Maybe uncle really does care for all of us._

He glanced around again, trying to find the source of the disturbance of his sleep, and only realized minutes later that Kili was shivering quite badly in his sleep.

He also shuddered as a gust of wind blew against his face like caressing feathers yet like glaciers crashing against his whole body.

The sight of his shivering brother made him worry, and he looked around helplessly for anything that could aid in the younger's suffering.

After a few minutes of searching, Fili finally gave up and sat back down beside his brother. He contemplated the odds of him freezing to death without the woollen jacket he was wearing and decided that the odds weren't very high.

Stripping off the outermost layer he was wearing, he carefully draped the jacket across his brother's shaking figure, the lay back down, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

Hours passed and soon, a hint of the sun peeked out at the company that lay strewn under the protection of a massive rock, it's rays slowly perpetually leaking out to brighten up the area.

The first to awaken was Balin, who carefully made his way around the mass of sleeping dwarves (and a hobbit) before he stopped short at a peculiar sight.

Fili and Kili lay huddled closely together with a brown woollen sweater draped across them, barely covering half of each of their bodies.

"Aw," Balin smiled to himself, "poor young dwarves."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of waking up and adventures -**

The dwarves had all awoken by now, except for Fili and Kili, who still were closely positioned together, trying to make use of each other's body heat as much as possible. It was clearly a pitiful sight that even Thorin felt a bit of sympathy towards them, but also had his doubts on further bringing them along with their quest to reclaim Erebor, for he knew that the two were still young not only at heart, but physically as well. It may be too dangerous especially if they kept up in that condition.

"Fili, get up," Thorin not-so-politely nudged the blond dwarf with the tip of his boots.

Fili was up in a matter of seconds, dazed and disoriented, and his head throbbing.

"Wake your brother up," Thorin said gruffly, then walked off to make preparations to leave the area.

Fili glanced down at his brother and groaned. Nobody liked waking Kili up.

* * *

_For what seemed like the hundredth time, Fili jabbed his brother in the stomach, "Kili!"_

_The dark haired dwarfling only stirred slightly in his sleep and then fell back into slumber, his chest rising and falling to the sound of his breathing._

_"Ugh, Kili, please wake up," Fili grabbed his brother's arm and shook it vigorously._

_Kili moaned and swatted him away like a disturbing fly. _

_"Kili! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" The blond haired elder chanted, placing his hands on Kili's stomach and attempting to shake his whole body, to which he only earned a grunt and silence engulfed the room again – save the sound of Kili's light snoring._

_"Mom, he's not getting up, I've tried!" Fili wailed as he ran out of the room, his little legs stomping on the ground._

_"Well, we can't keep your Uncle waiting! He's a very busy man," she frowned, turning to look at her brother whom merely smiled and said, "It's no trouble, really."_

_Fili gazed up at his uncle with wide, expectant eyes, "Uncle, are we going for an adventure with you?"_

_"Not today, Fili," Thorin replied softly, stooping down to Fili's height and placing two hands on his shoulder, "But I'm here to discuss it with all of you. At least if Kili does wake up."_

_Fili's eyes widened more, and he immediately dashed off into their room screaming, "Kili! Wake up! We're going on an adventure!"_

_Thorin chuckled. He had always loved his nephews, cared for them like his own sons, and looked forward to spending time with them. He didn't know how, or why, but deep in his heart, he knew that they were going to grow up to be brave warriors - not putting the fact that they were still little immature bubbly kids into consideration – and that they were going to be of great service to him._

* * *

"Kili, come on," Fili groaned, taking his brother by both his hands and attempting to pull him up.

Fili managed to pull him into a sitting position, where he sat with eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

"Wake up," Fili grumbled, lightly patting the messy dark haired younger one on the cheek.

Kili didn't stir, and fell back down sideways from his weight into an awkward sleeping position.

"If you don't wake up, Kili, I _swear_ by all the gold and treasures present in middle earth that I will leave you here to fend for yourself!" Fili hissed.

When Kili responded with a long snore, Fili let his face fall into the palm of his hands, completely given up.

"_That _was always the trouble with those two," Balin snickered, as the other dwarves gathered around to listen, "Master Thorin always said that Fili would be the quickest to get up, but Kili could sleep on for ages on!"

"- which is the reason why I always volunteer to tend to the ponies in mornings," Bofur grunted, "So I wouldn't be the one to wake Kili up!"

"Smart move, smart move," the other dwarves nodded their heads in unison.

"If you all aren't done with your little blibbering and blabbering, I suggest we get going," Thorin snapped.

"That's if we are all ready.." Ori cringed under the stare of their leader, as everyone turned their heads towards the pair.

Fili was now dragging Kili up by one arm, while the younger protested miserably.

"Get up or we'll never see an end to this day, for the wonders of Durin's beard!" Fili groaned, earning guffaws from the entire company, and even a hint of a smile could be seen playing on Thorin's lips.

"I shall take care of this," Thorin sighed, pushing his way through the mass of dwarves to where Fili stood hovering over a never budging Kili.

"KILI," Thorin boomed, causing the younger to bolt up from his position, and immediately stand at attention with his hand in a salute.

"Kili sir! At your service."

"For Durin's sake! Was that all it took to wake you up?"

* * *

**Short chapter because I'm leaving the house soon! Sorry if it's getting a bit boring, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Stories and Lullabies -**

It was mid afternoon and Fili was trying his best to not fall asleep on his pony. The company had been on the move for about three hours and the cold Fili had caught from playing in the rain with his brother wasn't exactly a very delightful experience.

His eyelids drooped and were screaming at him to give it some rest, but he resisted, and sat upright, trying to keep awake.

On the other hand, Kili was worse off, his head hanging low and eyes almost closing. His throat ached from the dryness and his whole body felt hot but cold at the same time. It was overwhelming, and he occasionally slapped himself on the face (when he thought no one was looking) to make sure he is in the best condition to follow along with his fellow companions.

Fili often looked back, checking on his little brother, and was only greeted with a pitiful smile from the dark haired dwarf, mouthing a not-so-reassuring, "I'm okay."

Of course, he wasn't entirely convinced and decided to slow down his pony such that both of them were trotting along side by side.

"Are you alright?" Fili whispered, "you look very pale."

"Yes, brother, I am okay," Kili lied.

"I'm not convinced that you are, you look like you haven't slept in years, and –" Fili placed a hand on his brother's forehead, "- I could fry eggs on your head!"

"Eggs? I want some eggs," Bilbo piped up from somewhere in the company.

"Someone fried eggs?" Bombur's ears immediately perked up.

"Eggs? I'm rather hungry, and it's time for our afternoon snack," Ori commented glumly.

The whole company then erupted into an argument about who had eggs and _who had kept them a secret from everyone_. Dwalin also demanded said person to own up the eggs. Thorin only continued on, not caring any less about his band of hungry companions.

Fili only managed to roll his eyes and before he could even do anything, Kili had already fallen off from his pony, limp on the ground.

"Kili!" The blond dwarf exclaimed, causing everyone to stop their conversations and turn around in shock.

* * *

_"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Fili sniffed, gently pushing a lock of brown hair from his brother's face._

_"Yes, he's just passed out from too much running about. He'll be fine," Thorin reassured his nephew._

_"I told him he was not well enough to play, but he wouldn't listen," Fili bit his lip, trying to hold tears back. _

_"Don't worry, young child. Kili will be just fine," Thorin placed a hand on the head of little Fili._

_Fili sniffed again and trudged to the side of the bed, and stared at the younger dwarf._

_"Please be alright," he said softly, "I still want to go on adventures with you."_

_Fili spent the rest of the day sitting by Kili's side, even going the extra mile to make his brother comfortable by reading him stories when the latter was conscious, and humming songs when the younger was asleep, and before dinnertime approached, Kili was up and running about again, much to the protest of his older brother and mother._

_But surprisingly, he was all well and healthy again._

* * *

"Oh gosh, Kili," Fili stooped beside the limp figure on the ground.

All the dwarves surrounded them in an instant, with Thorin right beside Fili.

"He'll be fine, Fili, just passed out from the cold," Thorin's brows knitted together as he bent down, "We shall camp here until tomorrow, at least until Kili gets better."

The dwarves exchanged glances. Never has Thorin made such a big sacrifice of delaying so much time for anyone.

"Kili, can you hear me?" Fili shook his brother lightly, worry and concern evident in his tone and expression.

"Ori, set up a fire, we shall camp under the shelter of that cave," Thorin ordered, and the dwarves immediately set into motion, with Fili carrying the passed out Kili into the cave.

Fili was almost jumping from nervousness as he sat by his brother, unsure of what to do.

"He'll be fine lad, do not worry, he's a strong dwarf," Balin said soothingly, with the other dwarves around also nodding in unison.

"I just-" Fili began, "Why is it always him that passes out from colds or – gah!"

Kili only regained consciousness just shortly after the sun began to set, and he opened his eyes to the sight of his brother half dozing off beside him.

"Brother?"

The older's eyes snapped open, "Kili! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm _okay_, I guess," Kili groaned, attempting to use his elbows to support himself up into a sitting position.

"Don't stress yourself, lay down. We've stopped for the day, and we will continue when you're fine."

"What? We stopped?" Kili's eyes widened, "Aw man.. I'm such a burden to the company. I should never have come."

Kili buried his face in his hands, apparently too embarrassed.

"Don't blame yourself, it was I who decided to play in the rain," Fili admitted sheepishly, "get some rest, you'll feel better."

"What about you?'

"I'm fine," Fili grinned, ignoring the fact that he was feeling a tad bit drowsy.

"I can't sleep now that I've gained knowledge of the fact that I've delayed the entire quest because I'm _sick._"

"It's not your fault, uncle doesn't blame you for it. Come, let me tell you some stories. It may help you to find slumber," Fili suggested.

At that statement, Kili couldn't help but smile like a fool.

"It's like when we were young isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that," The blond chuckled.

Kili's smile widened into a grin, and he snuggled closer to his brother, leaning his head on the lap of the older dwarf, expectant.

"Could you sing me some songs like last time too?"

"Oh no," Fili facepalmed, " That I cannot do. You see, my voice has taken a deeper course. It does not go well with singing lullabies like when we were younger."

"Oh come on, brother."

"It will sound like trolls wailing."

"Brother, please?'

"Not the puppy eyes."

"..'

"Oh _fine._"

* * *

**Aaand here's another chapter for all of you lovely readers (: It really makes me happy knowing that you guys are enjoying this story, and that my dry sense of humour is actually making some of you laugh! (shocking O:) I'm not sure exactly where this story is headed, and when it's going to end for that matter (because I don't ever want the cuteness of Fili and Kili to end) as I just type the chapters out as they go.**

**I have to admit that I won't be able to update as frequently as I am right now, because school starts in three days, (kill me now) and next year will be a year in school that would be rather hectic. ****_(I don't think any of you would be able to guess my age *_*)_**** So I really apologize if the speed of my updating slows down, but I will always try my best to continue the adorableness that is Fili and Kili! (and !protectiveUncleThorin haha) **

**Yet again, thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews etc. I really do appreciate everyone of them and it makes my heart feel happy whenever I read any of your reviews! (I do a little tap dance inside at every single one of your reviews) and please don't stop! If you have any questions (regarding the story, or really, just about anything, feel free to ask, and I will definitely answer!)**

**Okay, I shall end this incredibly shit long boring author's note. (I apologize ;^;) Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of thunder and comfort (from a very amused Thorin) - **

The company of 13 dwarves and a hobbit slept soundly, scattered around the slightly uneven floors of the dark cave, a dying fire clumsily built by Ori barely illuminating the area.

Thorin had announced that he would take first watch before waking Dwalin up for the next, explaining that he wanted some time alone. The dwarf prince sat at the opening of the small cave, his sword resting on the ground beside him as he stared up into the vast expanse of the night sky. The wind blew gently against his face, sending the musky scent of a nearby forest along with it.

Thorin wondered. wondered if it was worth it, risking the lives of his companions, _his nephews_, for the sake of reclaiming what had been lost to history. He knew the journey to Erebor wasn't going to be smooth, neither was it going to be easy.

His whirpool of thoughts were interrupted when a drop of rain landed on his forehead, small and cool. As the speed and number of raindrops gradually increased, he closed his eyes for awhile, feeling the droplets slowly cascade around and on him before moving into the near entrance of the cave where he could keep watch and not be bothered by the rain.

* * *

_"Ah!" The two young dwarves screamed simultaneously, eyes flying wide open as a loud roar of thunder shook the blond and brunette awake. _

_"Fili, why is the sky so angry?" Kili was almost in tears as he searched wildy for the older dwarfling in the dark. He felt more secure when a pair of small but strong hands grabbed him and pulled him closer._

_"I don't know either, maybe someone made it upset!" Fili grasped onto Kili like as if his life depended on him._

_A rising grow of thunder came down again like battle cries on the poor dwarflings who lay shaking on their bed, holding tight onto each other._

_Fili flinched from the sound, teeth chattering while trying to compose himself because he deemed himself mature enough to not be scared of thunder and because he was the older brother._

_Kili grabbed Fili's shirt, his hands knuckling into a tight grip._

_"When will it stop?" the younger wailed, burying his face into the chest of his older brother._

_"I don't know Kili, but you'll be fine, I'll protect you," Fili tried to empty his thoughts, wrapping his short arms around Kili._

_"Fili's words soon proved wrong when a flash of lightning flickered through their window, followed by a hiss of thunder that buckled relentlessly._

_"Ahh!" Both dwarflings jumped off their beds, instinctively running to their mothers room._

_"Mommy!" They cried, crawling onto either side of their mother, waking her up in the process._

_"What's the matter?" She said, shocked to have her twos sons half scared to death._

_"The sky's angry!" They huddled close to their mother, heads resting on her shoulder._

_She chuckled in realization, and hugged her sons close, whispering words of assurance. _

_It took half an hour of soft humming and calming down from their mother before both Fili and Kili finally settled and drifted off into dreamland._

* * *

__A distant rumble of thunder sounded, sending both thunder-conscious Fili and Kili bolting up straight; Kili accidentally knocking his head onto Fili's forehead, both scowling with a loud, "Ow!"

Another rumble much alike to the sound of an avalanche sent both dwarves cowering and covering their ears.

When they assumed that the horrible wretched sound wouldn't be visiting any soon, they slowly took their hands away from their ears, not daring to make eye contact with each other.

"I didn't know you were still scared of thunder," Fili began.

"No I'm not! Says who?" Kili denied.

"Says me."

"Oh yeah? You're scared too, aren't you brother? Anyway, I only woke up because my head hurt from the fall just now when I fainted."

There was no time for Fili to rebutt when a snap of thunder resonated throughout, sending both dwarves scurrying out of the cave, wide-eyed, and seeking the only comfort they had - Thorin.

"What are the both of you-" Thorin made to get up when the two dwarves came into his peripheral vision, running.

Kili made it to their uncle first, giving Thorin no time to stand up as he launched himself down, resting his head on the lap of the dwarf prince. Fili did the same on the other side, the top of his head colliding with Kili's but they showed no apparent interest in the sharp pain upon impact.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin hissed, looking down at his whimpering nephews. None answered, apparently too embarrassed to admit anything.

They both flinched and huddled closer to their uncle when a faint rumble threatened to explode, which answered Thorin's question.

"Aahh, the brave Fili and Kili are scared of thunder," Thorin chuckled, amused.

"Uncle, are you disappointed in us?" Fili queried with a frightened expression.

Thorin couldn't help but see them as the two young dwarflings with small hands and chubby cheeks instead of the warriors he made them out to be.

"No, not at all," Thorin's lips pulled up into a smile, "I used to be really afraid of thunder too."

"Really?" Kili's eyes opened wide in disbelief, unable to believe that his uncle, the almighty majestic Thorin Oakenshield would be afraid of such a small thing like that.

"Yes, -_ Fili, scoot in closer or you'll get wet -_ in fact, I bothered your grandmother everytime there was a thunderstorm. you see, I used to be a very timid dwarf... "

Thorin told them the story of how he used to run to his mother just like the two did when they were younger, and how he overcame his fear. By the end of his little recollection, the pair was around sound asleep.

Thorin placed his arms around his nephews, smiling fondly at them, and whispered, "You both would make fine warriors, even if it means being scared of the thunder!"

* * *

A/N: idk what this is, hahaha. I was out the whole day today, and I so badly wanted to update this because I love the prospect of scared Kili and Fili, (even as grown ups), but I had to go visit my grams at the last minute so I wrote the whole chapter out on my notebook at my grams house so that I will get something out for you guys today! (Or else I would hit the bed as soon as I got home, too tired to think of what to write for a new chapter, _because I'm just that lazy._) So here's a chapter for all of you lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed it (:

And btw, for those of you who are wondering why I start school so early, ( I saw in two of your reviews that you guys were quite shocked I start school in three days o:) , I'm still in high school, and I'm not sure how high school works in other countries, but in my country, school starts right after New year (if it's a weekday). Boo for me ):


	6. Chapter 6

_"Fili!" Kili burst through the door of their home, interrupting Fili who was bent over his book on "Middle Earth and its wonders", deep in concentration._

_"Fili, you have to see this!" The younger dwarf exclaimed, dark hair tousled and face covered in sweat._

_"No Kili, I am readi- wait where have you been off to? Weren't you sleeping?" Fili frowned, questioning his younger brother whom usually always stuck by his side._

_"Well, you were reading your book long before I had woken up," Kili gave a slight scowl at the word 'book', "and you didn't realize when I did wake up, so I snuck out by the back door!"_

_"The back door? The back- what, KILI!" Fili abandoned his book, turning to fully face his brother whom was beaming innocently._

_"I - I only planned to go out for awhile!" The younger explained, holding both his hands up in defence._

_"You could have told me before you left, couldn't you?" Fili heaved a sigh, concern written all over his face, "Where have you been, and how long have you been out running around without anyone's consent or knowledge?" _

_"I was near the forbidden area -"_

_"KILI!"_

_"Whaat?" _

_"You were at the forbidden area?" Fili yelled, infuriated._

_"Listen to me-"_

_"NO, Kili, do you know how dangerous your actions were? Uncle Thorin told us never to go there! Only the older miners are allowed in there because it is DANGEROUS. If something happened to you, how would I answer to mother?"_

_"No, brother, listen-"_

_"No excuses! Make sure you stay in the house and not set foot out of the door or you would be the death of me!" Fili huffed and turned back to his book, leaving a teary eyed Kili standing by the door, unsure of what to do. _

_The messy haired younger dwarf slowly shut the door, silently making his way to their shared room where he sat on the bed, shocked. It was the first time in his life having Fili so mad at him, and he didn't even do anything that could have been detrimental to himself or anything else for that matter._

_"What's the big deal about the forbidden area anyway?" He glowered at nothing in particular, kicking a nearby book that had been left on the floor._

* * *

The dark sky was soon replaced with the bright scorching sun, shining down on the entrance of the cave where Kili and Fili lay together, heads resting on a makeshift pillow Thorin had made with his cloak. The intensity of the sun's rays stirred the brothers up from their sleep, and Dwalin and Balin who were resting near the entrance.

"My head hurts," Kili complained, placing a hand on the top of his head, unable to register his surroundings.

"So do mine," Fili did the same.

"We must move swiftly. I sense the presence of the enemy near," Thorin announced, "Kili, Fili, prepare the ponies, Dwalin and Balin, wake the rest up. I shall go ahead to ensure that our path is clear, and be back soon."

Kili stumbled around for awhile, with Fili trying to help his brother and himself make their way to where to ponies grazed on the field.

"Ugh," Fili grumbled, dropping himself down onto a nearby rock, "You go ahead first, Kili, I'm still a bit dizzy."

He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in a circular motion with his fingers, trying to get recall what had happened the previous night that made his head throb. _Or was it the cold they caught?_

He opened his eyes minutes later, searching for the one person he always made sure was by his side.

"Kili?" He called, looking around. But there was no sign of him. Only the ponies.

Standing up, he made his way to the cave, popping his head inside, "Is Kili here?"

"No," the disoriented dwarves replied, all still only just woken up.

"Wasn't he with you?" Dwalin grunted.

"Yeah he was, then I closed my eyes for a minute and he was gone."

Dwalin only managed a shrug, "Maybe he ran off somewhere else like he always does."

Panic rose in Fili's chest, and he quickly made his way to where the ponies were again, still at their usual position – resting under the shade of the trees that towered endlessly around the area.

"Kili?" He called out again with a hint of desperation in his voice.

When no answer came back, he began to search the area, his hands resting on the hilt of his twin swords in case there was anything out there that may pose as a danger to him. The blond dwarf occasionally returned to the cave, to see if Kili would have returned there, but there was no sign of him.

As time passed, the fear that was tugging at the back of Fili's mind grew to an extent that his limbs felt numb and heart palpitated furiously against his chest. His mind was whirling in circles, and he couldn't think straight as he scrambled around, constantly spinning around to look for the familiar dark brown hair and beaming face.

He had a list of possibilities made up in his head, and none of them was favourable. Some of the few were _Kili dropping into a hole no one had seen_ and_ A pack of orcs were nearby, waiting to ambush but had taken Kili down first _or _A lost warg had found Kili, and ate him up._

He shuddered at all the possibilities that seemed too ridiculous yet scared him to death that it may have been true.

"Kili, where are you?" He said softly to himself, fearing for the worst as he returned to the spot where he had lost him – where the ponies were.

A light shuffle could be heard from nearby, and Fili's grip on his swords tightened.

"Fili?" A familiar voice broke through, and Fili immediately relaxed, recognizing the voice of his brother.

"Durin's beard! Where were you?" He demanded as Kili came into full view from behind a large tree.

"I went to get water for the ponies," the younger dwarf replied innocently, "But I couldn't find any water source nearby, so I suppo-"

Fili didn't give Kili a chance to finish his sentence as he grabbed the younger into his tight embrace.

"I was so worried!" He whispered, with Kili awkwardly patting him on the back, "Don't ever run off without telling me again!"

"But brother, you told me to go ahead first because your head hurt," Kili deadpanned.

"But you went too far out! I was searching for you like some mad warg on a hunt for food."

"I was only just there," Kili frowned, pointing into a distance, "Perfectly within range of where you were."

"Oh, forget it. As long as you're safe," Fili waved his hand at his brother, "You see, ever since the day you ran off to the forbidden area without anyone's permission – _Goodness, you had no idea how mad I was –_ I always turned into panic mode when you're out of my sight for even more than 5 minutes! Who knows what trouble you could have gotten yourself into?"

"Trust me, I had every idea how mad you were," Kili rolled his eyes, then paused for awhile and said, "By the way, you never let me finish that day. I didn't go to the forbidden area."

"What?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say that I was near the forbidden area, when I saw a bunch of abandoned axes that the older dwarfs had left behind because they were either broken or of no use already, and I knew you were interested in those at that time, so I buried them nearby to keep them for you."

Fili's eyebrows rose up, slightly taken aback.

"Joking, I was at the forbidden area," Kili laughed and ran off before his brother could unleash his fury on him.

"COME HERE, YOU."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaand tada! Another chapter hahaha. I feel like it's getting a bit dry, and uninteresting. Sorry about that ): I'm having a bit of a writers block and I'm a bit busy preparing for school! Anyhoo, I hope this chapter was somewhat acceptable!

Do continue leaving your reviews! They're the motivation for me to continue, really, because it makes me want to write more knowing that people are enjoying! (: Toodles!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ahh!" A deafening scream could be heard and Fili's head snapped up from reading yet, another book, and he knew that the scream could only belong to one person._

_"Kili?"_

_He quickly folded the page he was reading and slammed the book shut, hopping up from his chair to follow the source of the scream._

_"Kili, what happened?" He padded around, looking for his brother._

_Poking his head inside the kitchen, he scanned the area and didn't find what he was looking for. He went on room after room, peering inside to look for the younger dark haired dwarf, and was about to search out of the house when he heard a soft whimpering coming from his and Kili's room._

_"Kili?" He called again, trudging in, and noticed a book that had been left open on the bed. _

_"Strange," he thought to himself, "I haven't touched that book recently."_

_Noticing a figure under the desk, his brows knitted together and he quickly went over, bending down where his brother was panic stricken._

_"Kili, what happened?" He asked softly, examining the younger to see if any harm had been done to inflict such fear in the latter._

_"G-g-goblin," Kili stammered, pointing a small, shaky finger under the bed._

_Fili raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at the direction he was pointed at. Upon noticing the small, feline figure, he let out a low chuckle, and mopped away the sweat that clung to Kili's forehead, whispering, "It's alright lil' bro, it won't hurt you. It's only a cat!"_

_"It's a goblin!" Kili wailed, shrinking further under the desk, "Your book said that goblins have large yellow eyes and pointy ears and, and-"_

_"No, that's the neighbour's cat!" Fili laughed, amused that his brother would be so afraid of an animal._

_"D-don't laugh!" Kili sulked, but still remained in his spot, not assured that the creature wouldn't jump at him._

_"Come on out, Kili, it won't hurt you," The blond dwarf stood up and stretched a hand towards his brother, smiling reassuringly._

_"I don't wanna," Kili wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling it towards his chest._

_Fili let out a low chortle, reaching under the bed to grab the cat, which only made Kili whimper, "Don't touch it, Fili, it will hurt you!"_

_The older dwarf held the feline animal in one arm, bouncing it gently up and down, "You see? It's a cat! Not dangerous at all, Kili."_

_"No!" Kili refused, still having his doubts as he stared at the creature with wide eyes._

_Fili heaved a sigh, and put the cat down on the floor, muttering something along the lines of "How did it get in here anyway?" and "Must have come in through the window."_

_He contemplated ways on getting his brother out of hiding and decided that there was only one way to appease his stubborn brother. Kneeling down in front of Kili, he whispered, "It's okay, Kili, I will protect you from the nasty goblin!"_

_Kili's eyes grew bigger and he whispered back, "How so?"_

_"Come, I will get you out of here first before I slay the wretched creature!" Fili gave his brother a huge smile, and he was relieved when he saw excitement play on Kili's features._

_"Okay!"_

_He grabbed his brother's hand and Kili narrowed his eyes on the "goblin" that sat not far from them, unmoved and clearly bored as its jaws pulled open wide, yawning._

_"Climb on my back, we will jump onto the bed and run out of the room first!" Fili said seriously, a hint of playfulness in his eyes._

_Kili nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, allowing himself to be piggy backed by the older dwarf._

_Fili snickered a bit, and jumped onto the bed swiftly despite the weight on his back, causing the bed to groan at the weight. The animal curled it's back at the sudden movement and hissed, emitting a scream from Kili's lips._

_"It's okay, Kili! I will protect you! As long as I'm here, you'll be fine," Fili said before yelling what sounded like a battle cry and jumped off the opposite side of the bed, dashing out of the room._

_"Now go back in and slay the horrible goblin!" Kili jumped off his brother, panicking and grabbing the nearest object which happened to be a broomstick to hand to Fili._

_Fili accepted the broomstick, trying to hold in his laughter while he ran in, trying his best to make it sound like he was slaying an actual goblin while Kili hid somewhere else, when in actual fact, the blond was only trying to shoo the cat out of the nearest window._

_"Done! The almighty goblin has been slained!" Fili ran out of the room, arms high in fake victory after he had managed to coax the animal into getting out._

_"Yay!" Kili shot out from under the dining table and hugged his the older dwarf._

_"Don't worry, Kili, you're always safe with me around," Fili smiled into Kili's messy brown hair, "I promise."_

* * *

"Quickly, up on your ponies," Balin urged the two youngest of the company.

Fili and Kili quickly mounted their ponies, and joined the company, Thorin leading in the front.

"We move onward to the misty mountains, where we will meet Gandalf, and we have to move quickly!" Thorin bellowed, kicking his pony which lunged forward.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Fili asked softly.

"Master Thorin senses wargs nearby," Balin explained softly, "and if there's wargs, there's orcs."

"That kind of rhymes!"

"_Shut up_, _Ori, it's not time for jokes!"_

Fili nodded, face expressionless.

They travelled through the forest for half an hour, quick and alert, when the first signs of the unwanted made way to the company.

A howl was heard, and everyone's heads snapped in the same direction they had heard the howl from.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo questioned nervously, "Are there wolves nearby?"

"That's not a wolf, master hobbit," Nori said seriously, "It's a warg, just as Thorin had predicted."

At that moment, a warg shot out from a thick growth of bushes, bearing it's fangs at the company.

"Kili!"

Kili wasted no time after recognizing the order from his uncle, and immediately reached back to grab an arrow from his quiver, taking note of anything that could interfere with his kill and nocked the arrow. Aiming swiftly, he pulled the string to his ear, and released, the arrow lodging straight into the head of the warg just where it had been intended to be.

In almost a split second, more wargs jumped out from all directions, the company immediately springing to action.

Axes bore into the wargs, and loud yells echoed around the area as the dwarves struggled to fend off the incoming danger, killing the creatures. In the midst of the chaos, Bilbo was waving his sword in all directions, yelling fearfully as he did so.

Kili, whom spotted the poor hobbit attempting to protect himself from the beasts, immediately rushed to his aid, slaying any of the wargs that dared come into his path.

He was struggling to balance between fending himself and the hobbit at the same time, and occasionally almost became prey to the notorious creatures that came snapping mercilessly at him.

Fili on the other hand, was doing fine with taking down the wargs that came pouring in.

"We have to get out of here, the orcs will soon come pouring in and that's when we can't hold up for too long anymore!" Thorin yelled over the whole chaos, piercing his sword into the throat of an advancing warg.

Just when the wargs were almost all slain and outnumbered, and hope of surviving the ordeal seemed to be restored, a loud yelp was heard, voice familiar to the ears of the dwarves.

Kili had been knocked down by one of the beasts while trying to defend Bilbo, and was captured in between its teeth as it flung him aside, his head colliding with a tree with a resounding "bam!"

"Kili!" Fili screamed, rushing to aid his brother whom lay injured on the ground, face enveloped in fear as he stared into the eyes of the huge beast.

Another warg leapt at Fili, distracting him from his intended path.

Kili reached around him to grab any weapon he still possessed, but only realized that his bow had been dropped and his knives lay stranded far from him. He let out a soft yelp, face contorted in pain as the wounds from being tossed around like a ragdoll tore at his whole body.

He looked up helplessly as the warg growled menacingly, face a few inches from him and what seemed like a slight smirk playing on its ugly features. The only thing that could save him was if someone else took down the warg, and he lay quivering as he came face to face with death.

_Fili, where are you?_

The pain was excruciating, and it lashed out at every part of his body like a flame.

_Fili, didn't you say that you would always protect me, and that I would always be safe when you're aroud? _

Kili could feel his heart palpitating so fast it threatened to burst out of his chest, and he squeezed his eyes shut, embracing his fate.

_Fili, tell mother I love her._

The warg's hot breath blew onto Kili's face, and it opened its jaws to consume the dwarf.

_I love you, Fili._

Just as the warg made to kill, a pair of twin swords embedded itself onto the back of the warg, causing it to stumble back on its hind legs, crying out in pain. Fili yanked his swords back out, and gave the warg a final blow to its head, making sure it was dead before running to his brother.

"Oh goodness," Fili exclaimed, bending down beside his wounded brother, examining the deep wounds on Kili's left shoulder. He ripped off a part of his tunic and pressed his hands on the wound, applying as much pressure as he could. His heart tore when Kili let out a pitiful scream, as the pain intensified all around.

"You'll be alright, shh," Fili cupped the side of the younger's face with one hand, whispering soothing and assuring words.

"How badly wounded is he?" Thorin appeared behind Fili after the first wave of wargs had been slain.

"Rather badly, we need to get him to a healer," Fili replied, desperation and worry evident in his tone as he tried to calm Kili down. The younger writhed and screamed in pain while Fili pressed onto his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Fili, you're in charge of him. Everyone, we have to quickly move on!" Thorin announced, glancing at his injured nephew, extremely concerned.

"F-Fili," Kili gasped, tears trickling down his face.

Fili bent down, brushing away the tear with his thumb, "You're alright, Kili, I'm here. You're alright."

"Don't leave me, brother," Kili said through gritted teeth, grabbing onto Fili's arm with his uninjured hand.

"I never did, and I _never_ will."

* * *

A/N: AAND, cliffhanger, deng deng deng! Okay, I'm not sure if it's a good enough cliffhanger to leave you guys hanging off a cliff. I usually don't do cliffhangers, but because the chapter was getting waay too long and because I'm a bit pressed for time since I spent quite long typing this out _and school is starting tomorrow _AND I'M NOT READY. AND I JUST GOT MY TIMETABLE AND ALL MY TEACHERS ARE ALL FIERCE AS SHIT WTF -shameless school rant ends-

But.. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS (: I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know when's the next time I can update since school officially starts tomorrow (fml) and all your reviews are really motivating me to write more! I am trying my best to update as often as I can and will try to at least update twice a week from now on. (Or more, if possible!) Thanks for all your support, I really appreciate it (': you guys complete me! -hugs all of you-

P.S. I think there should be a lot of grammar/vocab/phrasing mistakes in this chapter because I didn't really read through


	8. Chapter 8 (Part 1)

(Part 1)

"You're going to be alright," Fili whispered, suppressing against the tightness in his chest and lump at his throat. A part of him believed that the possibility of Kili making it out alive was probably close to zero.

Kili could only stare up at his brother's eyes with an expression so dreadful and breathing shallow that it made Fili feel numb.

Kili, with his dark hair damp and matted to his face, was trying his best not to show the pain that split through him like a wildfire, and his heartbeat accelerated like a crescendo. Yet, he still wore a small smile on his face, despite his breath hitching every now and then.

"Gandalf!" Fili cried out, clutching his brother's hand close to himself, "We have to do something, quick!"

Gandalf bent over the young dwarf, pressing a cool hand to Kili's forehead and murmuring to himself while examining the injuries.

"Stay with me, don't you leave," Fili spoke sternly, hot tears blurring his vision.

"Of course," Kili breathed, trying his best to stay awake even if the thought of closing his eyes to go to sleep was very tempting.

"This is beyond my power, we have to take him to a proper healer," the wizard spoke gravely.

"Where to?" Thorin inquired, fearing the worst.

Before Gandalf could answer, a sharp howl could be heard not far from where the dwarves stood crowding around Kili.

Thorin cursed under his breath and immediately yelled, "On your ponies! We have to run!"

"What about Kili?" Fili's eyebrows raised and knitted together.

"He will ride with you. Kili has more chance of surviving if we run now than stay here and turn into meals for the blasted wargs," Gandalf took one fleeting glance at the brothers before rushing to mount his horse.

Fili scooped his brother up as gently as he could, making sure not to touch too much of Kili's upper body where all the injuries were.

When both the dwarves were mounted on Fili's pony, the company immediately shot through the forest, running for their lives. The howling of the wolves did not cease and soon, a number of wargs were on their tails, chasing them.

"Where are all these scums coming from?" Bifur exclaimed, kicking his pony to urge it on faster as one of the wargs gained swiftly on him.

"If we don't make it out of this forest soon enough, we might never get a chance to even continue our journey!" Dori wailed.

"Hush now!" Thorin barked, overwhelmed by all the events that were occurring.

They burst out of the forest and galloped across the plains, never looking behind them.

Fili held his brother close against his chest, and constantly spoke to him to ensure that he was still staying awake.

"Remember when we were younger, and you were always so afraid of cats because you thought they were goblins?" He blurted out, finding any possible topic to talk about to keep Kili conscious.

"Yeah," Kili's voice was barely audible, but a small smile played on his lips.

"I told you I would always protect you right?"

"Yes, you did."

"I also said you'll be alright whenever I'm around," Fili's voice lowered, and he saw four wargs in formation chasing them from behind, never slowing down, "It was a promise, and I still hold true to that promise."

Kili could barely conjure a response, and only simply nodded slightly.

Fili was growing impatient and desperate, "Where are we headed to?"

"We're heading North, hoping to seek the refuge of the elves!" Gandalf yelled over the commotion of the wargs loud growling and barking, and the dwarves shouting.

"What?" Thorin raged, "I do not lead my people into the hands of elves!"

"We have no choice!" Gandalf snapped.

Amongst the chaos, a deep bellow of a horn sounded through the plains, causing more panic in the dwarves.

"Are those goblins?"

"That is no sound of the goblins," Gandalf explained, "Those are elves!"

"Fili, elves?" Kili whispered, barely able to open his eyes and gripped his brother's arm which was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Yes, Kili, the elves are coming."

* * *

_"Never trust an elf," Thorin spat, hatred radiating from every cell of his body._

_"How does an elf look like, uncle?" Fili wondered aloud, face resting on his hands which were propped up on the table he and his brother were sitting by._

_"They look uglier than the ugliest trolls," Thorin insulted, unable to contain himself at the slightest thought of the people who betrayed them._

_"Ew, they must be really ugly," Kili scrunched up his face, and stuck his tongue out._

_"Listen to me now, boys," Thorin placed a hand each on both the dwarflings shoulder, "If you ever encounter an elf, never ever acknowledge them nor help them if help is required."_

_"But why do you and all the other uncle dwarfs hate them so much?" Kili's tilted his head to the side, confused._

_"Because when help was needed from us, they betrayed us!" The dwarf prince sneered, looking away from his nephews, trying to calm himself down before he started breaking out in a series of profanities about elves and their self-centeredness._

_"I hate elves," Thorin only managed to remark glumly, tired of his mental debate on whether to continue ranting on the only two people present in the room or shut up._

_Kili and Fili glanced at each other, and then back at their uncle, then exclaimed simultaneously, "I hate elves too!"_

_Thorin chuckled in amusement, gave the dwarflings a pat on the head before making his way out._

_When they were sure that their uncle had gone, Kili burst out first, "Have you seen an elf before, Fili?"_

_"Nope, never. They said you could rarely see elves over here, except if you go further down the base of the mountain, where elves might sometimes cross our lands!" _

_"Oooooh, can we go?" Kili bounced up and down in excitement._

_"Not such a good idea.. " Fili shook his head, knowing the consequences they would bear if they were to commit such a stupid act._

_"But Fili," the younger dwarfling whined, "If we don't go now, we may not be ever able to see elves in our entire lifetime! We're always kept on this blasted mountain, it's boring."_

_"That's true.." Fili pondered for awhile, before perking up, "Let's go then! But we must be gone no longer than an hour or mom will notice!"_

_Kili squealed, clapping his hands in joy and the two brothers ran out of the house and across many other houses, their spirits lifted up by the fact that they were going to see elves for the first time in their life._

_On their way, Balin, who was lumbering towards the mines with pickaxes newly made, spotted the two dwarves and immediately made to stop them._

_"Hey, what are the both of you doing?" He squeaked, afraid that the two were up to no good again._

_"Mommy let us play around for an hour," Fili lied with the most innocent expression._

_"Hmm," Balin eyed them sceptically, "I trust the both of you aren't lying?"_

_They both gave him a quick shake of head._

_"Run along now, little ones. But I will stop by your place to confirm with your mom! On you go, now!"_

_Kili exchanged glances with his older brother, and with a long thought, finally decided to ask, "Uncle Balin, do you see elves around here?"_

_"Not much, but if I'm not wrong, there should be a hoard of them passing by to go to the Valar soon enough. Why the question?"_

_The two boys wasted no time and immediately ran off, leaving a startled Balin rooted to the spot._

_"Uh oh, shouldn't have said that," realization hit him and he immediately yelled for the two to come back but to no avail, they kept on dashing forward._

_Kili and Fili were running as quick as their little feet could carry them, earning the stares of the other folk that resided around the area, many of them wondering what the kin of Thorin Oakenshield could possibly be doing running around like possessed dwarves._

_"What if we miss them?" _

_"Let's hope not, we'll just get to the edge of this town and further into the forest beside it and we just might be able to see them!"_

_"What if they're really terrifying creatures like what uncle described to us? What if they eat us?" _

_Fili didn't bother answer the never ending questions of his younger brother when they finally reached the border of the forest. _

_No one ever went in except the gather wood or other kindling._

_The two crept in carefully, and pushed their way through several thick bushes._

_"Shh!" Fili hissed, "Did you hear that?"_

_Kili's ears perked up, "Yeah, sounds like.. singing."_

_"Those are the elves!" Fili grabbed his brother by the arm, and they hid behind a huge rock, heads poking out slightly._

_They caught a glimpse of a few tall figures, and could partly see their faces and long flowing hair before both of them were yanked back by a really angry Thorin Oakenshield._

_"What do the both of your think you are doing?" The older dwarf demanded._

_Fili and Kili remained silent and still as a wooden plank, apparently too shocked to realize that they had been caught by the worst person they could possibly imagined to get caught by. _

_Balin had quickly went to query with their mother if they really had her consent of going out and met Thorin on the way, whom asked where his nephews were. Balin then explained the events to Thorin, who was then running to find his nephews, causing another stir in the residents as they now saw a rather possessed Thorin Oakenshield running about._

_"Speak!"_

_"W-w-we only wanted to see how the elves looked like! Sorry Uncle," Fili stammered, before breaking out into tears._

_Kili, who was overwhelmed with guilt, also then started to bawl, small chubby hands covering his face._

_Thorin's heart softened a little at his two crying nephews, but he still did not let down his guard._

_"Do you know how dangerous it is to be out here?" He scolded._

_None of the two dwarfs replied._

_"The both of you are to be grounded for a month! You will only stay in the house and not be allowed out to play," Thorin said sternly, "Any more questions?"_

_Kili slowly raised his hand, looking up through his eyelashes._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can we see the elves first before we get grounded?"_

_"NO."_

* * *

_A/N: _Hi guys, I'm back! Third day of school and I'm already so exhausted ): You have no idea how much willpower it took me to pull my eyes open just to type out this chapter! (Which probably explains the shitty plot progression.) I'm finding the plot to be a wee bit cliche and boring, what do you guys think? It would be amazing if you could give me some suggestions because I can't keep up with the school work and exhaustion while trying to think of a really brilliant plot! Or if you think the plot is going fine, then I would gladly continue it. (: It's up to you readers, really, because I'm writing this for you all!

Anyway, this is part one of the chapter, because I'm about half dead now and I would _love_ to finish the rest of the chapter, but I guess I have to leave you guys with another cliffhanger again! Sorry )x

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter more or less, and that it isn't boring the guts out of you all!


End file.
